1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for delivering fluid materials consisting of at least two mutually reacting components, in particular casting resin, wherein the components are moved from piston-cylinder units associated with supply vessels to a mixing system. The piston-cylinder units are fitted with retraction means for the conveyor pistons, and a drive system to load the conveyor pistons with pressurized fluid is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for filling at least one casting mold with castable liquid media is known for instance from the German patent document 34 20 222 A1, wherein the components of the casting substance are fed by conveyor means to one mixing system, and from there, the casting substance moves to at least one casting mold. The conveyor means is a piston-cylinder system associated with a pullback cylinder to retract the conveyor piston of the piston-cylinder unit. The known metering system however is designed in such manner that the volume of the piston-cylinder unit is sufficient to fill only the particular casting mold associated with that system, thus, in the event of large casting molds, commensurately large piston-cylinder structures are required and hence correspondingly high costs are entailed. As a result the pressure-gelling apparatus is applicable only in a limited way and always must be matched to the particular requirements.